Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL02/00693 entitled Accommodating Lens Assembly and published on 27 Feb. 2003 under PCT International Publication No. WO 03/015669 illustrates and describes accommodating intraocular lens (hereinafter AIOL) assemblies, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The AIOL assemblies each include a haptics system adapted to be securely fixed in a human eye's annular ciliary sulcus at at least two spaced apart stationary anchor points so that it may act as a reference plane for an AIOL of continuously variable Diopter strength affected by a human eye's capsular diaphragm under control of its sphincter-like ciliary body and acting thereagainst from a posterior direction. The haptics systems include a rigid planar haptics plate with a telescoping haptics member for sliding extension. The haptics plate and the haptics member are preferably self-anchoring as illustrated and described in commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL02/00128 entitled Intraocular Lens and published on 29 Aug. 2002 under PCT International Publication No. WO 02/065951, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL2005/000456 entitled Accommodating Intraocular Lens Assemblies and Accommodation Measurement Implant and published on 10 Nov. 2005 under PCT International Publication No. WO 2005/104994 illustrates and describes AIOL assemblies enabling post implantation in situ manual selective displacement of an AIOL along a human eye's visual axis relative to at least two spaced apart stationary anchor points to a desired position to ensure that an AIOL assumes a non-compressed state in a human eye's constricted ciliary body state. Such in situ manual selective displacement can be effected post implantation to correct for capsular contraction which is a natural reaction which typically develops over a few months following extraction of the contents of a human eye's natural crystalline lens, and also a subject's changing eyesight overtime with minimal clinical intervention. Such in situ manual selective displacement can be achieved as follows: First, a discrete haptics system for retaining a discrete AIOL which is manually displaceable relative thereto. And second, a haptics system with at least two haptics having radiation sensitive regions capable of undergoing plastic deformation for in situ manual displacement of an integrally formed AIOL.
Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL2005/001069 entitled Accommodating Intraocular Lens (AIOL), and AIOL Assemblies Including Same illustrates and describes an AIOL including a biasing mechanism for elastically deforming an elastically deformable shape memory disk-like optical element for affording the AIOL a natural positive Diopter strength for near vision. The AIOL is intended to be implanted in a human eye such that relaxation of its ciliary body causes its capsular diaphragm to apply an external force for overcoming the biasing mechanism to reduce the AIOL's natural positive Diopter strength for distance vision.
Other AIOLs are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,509 to Tennant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,691 to Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,012 to Horn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,543 to Turley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,966 to Christie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,514 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,302 to Skottun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,366 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,891 to Klaas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,282 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,171 to Skottun, U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,059 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,641 to Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,073 to Cumming et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,126 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,494 to Laguette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,094 to Sarfarazi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,985 to Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,725 to Skotton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,911 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,276 to Lang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,306 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,245 to Preussner, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0169816 to Esch, and EP 1 321 112.